soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Katashi Nakamura
Katashi Nakamura 'is a character that appears in the Despairful Four Arc of ''Danganronpa. He's one of the students of the 84th Class in Danganronpa 5: Submerged Despair. His school title is the '''Ultimate Firefighter. He used to be a member of the Despairful Four until Clementine Jordan shot him with a Hope Bullet. He is now a member of the Future Foundation. Katashi is playable in Danganronpa 6.5: Redemption from Despair. He later appears in NE-0 Danganronpa and Neo:Sub Danganronpa. Appearance Katashi has a fair skin tone and he's muscular in his physique. His eye color is green and he has black hair that's pointed upwards. Two short strands of his hair fall in front of his forehead. He also has a bit of black arm hair on his forearms. For his clothes, he wears an red-orange visor hat on his head. He wears a rather tight-looking navy blue shirt that goes down to his shoulders and on the front of his shirt are the words "BURNIN' HOT STUD" written in white. He wears a pair of long cargo pants that's colored beige that's held up by a black belt with a metal buckle and two red-orange suspenders. His pants are tucked into a pair of black firefighter boots with yellow soles and two yellow stripes on the fronts. In DR 6.5, Katashi's outfit is astonishingly different. Personality Katashi is as strong as he is flirty with girls and boys. He likes to hit on both the boy and girl students in Aquarius, but mostly targeted Clem after the first trial. History The Tragedy Despairful Four Arc Part 5 - Submerged Life of Mutual Killing Part 7 - Redemption Spin-Offs/Post-Danganronpa NE-0 Danganronpa Neo:Sub Danganronpa Relationships Clementine Jordan Katashi may be a player, but he shows a different kind of interaction with Clementine. He was the first student among the other 23 students in Aquarius to realize that Clem is a girl and attempts to flirt with her after the first trial. The other girl students gossip during Free Time that Katashi may have a secret crush on the tomboy, which said tomboy denies that's the case. However, when he traps Clem in her room by ten Monokuma, he admits that she will be the first girl to have sex with. Katashi even admits at the final trial that he does not regret giving his virginity to Clem, which disgusts all the surviving students. However, as shown in a secret ending, Katashi apologizes to Clementine for raping her and asks if they can start over as friends. In DR 6.5, it's hinted that Katashi does honestly have a crush on Clem as when Eirigi teases him about his "hot flatboard", which he blushes and snaps at him for calling his "friend" that. In NE-0 Danganronpa, Katashi and Clementine are revealed to be a married couple, after almost begging for Kazuichi's approval. It is in Neo:Sub Danganronpa that shows that they have a daughter, Yuna, who has started high school. Kazuichi Souda To say Kazuichi dislikes Katashi is an understatement, knowing that the younger man raped his adoptive sister. Yuna Nakamura Free Time During Free Time before the first trial, Katashi starts with a mild flirt, which Clem instantly tells him to not talk to her like that. Katashi smiles seductively and informs that he knows that she's a girl to which Clem doesn't mind. Although he expresses slight surprise, Katashi simply continues to talk in a flirty manner around her. Quotes Panic Talk Action "Execution" Gallery Trivia *He used to be the brawn of the Despairful Four. *He shows some similar personality traits with Teruteru Hanamura, a character from the second Danganronpa game, as they both flirt with anyone, no matter of their gender. Category:Danganronpa Category:DR5: Submerged Despair Category:DR5 Characters Category:Masterminds Category:Despairful Four Category:Alive Category:Former Antagonist Category:DR6.5: Redemption from Despair Category:Class 84